As Fate Would Have It
by Little Chiyo
Summary: This is the story of an orphaned girl named Song-li Saeto. She is voldemort's 'secret weapon'. But will she help him or hinder him? This is the story of an orphan, lost and trying to find out who she really is in this cruel world. Rated Teen for language
1. Prologue: An Orphan With Quite A Past

Prologue

**Prologue**

**An Orphan with Quite a Past**

My name is Song-li Saeto. I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I have long black hair and glowing emerald green eyes that I get compliments on all the time. I am tall, Asian, of course. My parents were famous wizards in Japan. My entire family was famous. And they were all murdered brutally by Voldemort when I was seven. Yea, you weren't expecting that were you. You're probably wondering, why am I talking to you right now? Why was I allowed to live, yet all of my family, every single cousin, sister, brother, aunt, uncle and grandparent were massacred? Why was I allowed to live? I was allowed to live…

Because I am Voldemort's secret weapon. My family, they were all death eaters. I had a gift, from the very moment of my birth. I can do magic without a wand. I can move things with my mind. I can set things on fire when I am angry. I can knock out an adult mountain troll without touching him. I was marked as a baby, dubbed as Voldemort's weapon. The one who will one day murder Harry Potter is me.

But until I was eleven…I didn't even know what I was.

This…is my story.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

**Chapter One**

**What Do You Do When You've Lost Everything?**

Today, I sit in my yard, my newborn son in my arms, watching my husband play with our daughters. I smile down at the sleeping baby in my arms, stroking his cheek with one finger. Who knew I'd ever get this far in life? Who'd believe that I, of all people, would find happiness? I look at my husband, his smile, and his blue eyes and remember that it took me forever to believe in the words "I love you" again, yet he waited for me to let go of my past and married me, he was the one who wouldn't let me walk away. He was the one who told me "I know, I could say I'm done chasing you and tell myself I'm over you, but even if I made a promise not to miss you and try to hide the truth inside, I'd fail miserably because I can't live a lie. And there's no way I'm going to try." Ever since then, I never left his side. I look at my daughters once more and smile when I hear them giggling. I am glad that they can live in a world without fear, that they will never see the things I have. Thinking on this…I look to my past, as that little seven year old Japanese girl watching her family being massacred from the forest by her house………..

**Song-li's Story. **

It was a normal day, me and my many brothers and sisters had been messing around in the backyard. My entire family lived in one big house, all my uncles, cousins, aunts and grandparents lived with me, my parents and my siblings. For all my life, until this certain day I thought that we all lived together for no reason, but now I know that it was for my protection that we all lived together. I was the youngest of my parents' ten children. The most spoiled as well, I was treated like a princess. We were playing soccer outside when all of sudden my mother screamed from inside the house. "Grab Song-li and run!" My Aunt Tsuki yelled at my siblings.

I was confused. Why would anyone want me? My oldest brother, Raiatarou picked me up and ran away from the house. He didn't get far before I heard a yell of "Avada Kedavra!" from behind us. My brother fell to the ground and I fell out of his arms. I looked up to see who had shot the spell and there was so much chaos going on that I was frozen in fear.

People in black cloaks were attacking my family with spells and one after the other, my family fell to the ground. I crawled over to my brother with tears in my eyes and pulled his arm. "Raiatarou…" I said hoping, praying, even, that he would look at me and smile and tell me that this was all a joke. He just kept staring ahead with frozen eyes. I began to run then, deep into the forest away from our house, knowing in my seven year old mind that they were after me.

I ran until I couldn't hear the screams any longer and once there, I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I had no idea what was happening or why it was happening. My family didn't hurt anyone, at least not as far as I knew. This was my entire fault. I waited there a good solid four hours before, slowly I walked back to my house. I was terrified of what I'd find there, who I'd find there but something told me that I needed to go back.

The house was in shambles and the bodies of my family lay spread out all over the ground, all of their eyes frozen and motionless. I desperately looked for movement, any at all. I found none. I walked among the bodies and found the bodies of my mother and father lying right by each other. Tears leaked from eyes, "_Reidou…Daifu_…" I said the names in Japanese and cried. I was a lost little girl. I had nothing, no one, I was alone.

"Song-li" The voice who said my name was not Asian. It was an accent I didn't recognize. I turned around and there was a man with a long grey beard and half-moon spectacles was walking towards me. I picked up a rock and held it up, ready to throw it.

"_Nigero!" _I said, it meant 'get away'.

He stopped and held his hands up. "No, I'm Albus Dumbledore. I don't want to hurt you." He said in perfect Japanese.  
I knew that name. He was the wizard that Voldemort feared. I knew he was ok. I dropped the rock and ran to him, hugging his waist, sobbing hysterically.

He took me to England with him I was placed in a wizard's and witches' orphanage. Over the next four years I learned the English language. It was hard, yes. I picked it up quickly though. I made friends with a lot of the girls in the orphanage because I was very friendly despite what had happened to me. My four best friends were Hayzie Edwards, Nicole Brown, Tanya Anderson and Savannah Karris and on my eleventh birthday, I was told that all four of us were accepted into Hogwarts.

Mistress Anne, the lady who owned the orphanage took us to Diagon Alley to get our supplies the next day. I had been left all of my entire family's fortune. I had three vaults to hold all of the money. I felt bad, for my friends didn't have any money. They took their money from the orphanage's vault which didn't carry much.

Mistress Anne left us on our own to go shopping, telling us to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron once we were done.

I wrapped my arm around Hayzie's. "Shall we all split in groups of two?"  
Hayzie jerked her arm away from mine. "How about groups of one?"

So we all went separate directions. I headed for Flourish and Blott's first. I got all of my books, quills and parchment there. After I was done there, I headed to the potions shop and so on and so forth.

I went to the pet shop. I couldn't resist this cute little owl. She had brown feathers, she was the smallest in the shop and I remembered how I was always the smallest in my family. I bought her and named her Tawny.

Then ….I met _him, _the only person in the world who was somewhat like me. I actually ran into him, literally. I was walking out of the pet shop and I wasn't watching where I was going, I was too obsessed with looking at Tawny. I collided with someone; all of my bags went flying all over the place. I got up quickly and apologized quickly in Japanese, "Gomen Nosaii!" I said, gathering all my stuff up and trying to locate what bag they went in.

"What did you say?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "Y-you… you're…" I began.

"Harry Potter pleased to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand.

I shook it. Harry Potter, my opposite. He was like me; Voldemort wanted him, but to kill him. Voldemort wanted me…to use me to kill Harry Potter. At the time, I still didn't know that, I just knew that Harry was famous. I blushed. "I said 'very sorry', just in Japanese." I said. "I guess I should introduce myself…I'm Song-li Saeto." I bowed.

Harry flinched. "Really, you don't have to do that."  
"It's a tradition for me; I was born in Japan…that is how you greet someone there." I said shyly.

"Song-li, hmm, that's a rather pretty girl—I mean name." He said turning a brilliant shade of red. "Where are you headed?"

"Olivander's." I said, simply.

"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts?"

I nodded, picking up all of my bags. "Well, I should be going."

He smiled. "I'll see you again soon, Song-li" He said and walked the other way.

I walked towards the wand shop but a familiar voice stopped me. "Hey Stupid."

I turned around. "Hello Hayzie." I responded rolling my eyes.

"I saw that, all of it. You were _so _drooling all over him." Hayzie said. "Using that Asian charm, I saw." She elbowed me playfully. I shook my head and thought, I did have family still. Hayzie, Nicole, Tanya, and Savannah, they were my family now and I wouldn't let anyone take that away from me.

"Come on, I'll get my wand and we'll head back to the Leaky Cauldron." I said, linking arms with her once more.

**AUTHOR'S LITTLE CORNER**

_**Heck yes, Little Chiyo's back with a new story. This one is a lot more dramatic than Perpetual Love, but thanks to those who are leaving me reviews. As always, there is a jar of cookies in the corner, they are choccy chip this time! Take one as you leave! Haha, I'll have chapter two up ASAP. Please don't kick my ass, Y-gods. **_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**The Sorting**

Platform nine and three quarters, I thought my ticket was a joke. It seemed like something Hayzie would do. When I looked at her ticket, it was just the same. I followed Nicole, the one who knew everything (or at least pretended to), like a lost puppy while she wandered hopelessly through the train station herself. She came to pause between platform nine and platform ten and let out a huff of exasperation. She stomped her foot impatiently. "We're going to miss the train." She snapped.

I moved my cart forward. "We're going to a school of magic, Nicole. Think outside the box." I said and placed myself right in front of the Platform ten pillar. "I'm going to run through it."

"You mean you're going to run _into_ it." Tanya said. "Are you crazy Song-li?"

I smirked at her. "Not quite," I said and took off at a sprint at the pillar.

The next second I found myself in front of a train marked the Hogwarts express. I turned back around to face the pillar, it was marked with Platform 9 ¾. I covered my mouth in surprise. I had actually done it! I went through the pillar! I was still watching it with surprise when I saw Hayzie go through it. "They were too scared to, wanted someone to go through to make sure it actually worked." She said. "Shall we get on the train without them and see what they do?"

I laughed, Hayzie was always this way; she had a dark sense of humor about her. Sarcasm was the only language she was fluent in other than English. There were a variety of reasons for this as I learned later in life. Hayzie came to the orphanage long before I had. She'd come from an abusive family and wouldn't speak at all the first time she came. I suppose being sarcastic was the one way she dealt with things.

I followed her onto the train, with Tawny's cage in my hands. She stopped outside a door and put her head near the crack in the door. I rolled my eyes and tugged on her arm. "Come on, we need to find seats."

"Shh, listen." She said pulling me close to the door.

"She was so cute." I heard Harry's voice say. "I think she said her name was…Song-li?"

"I've heard of her!" Answered an unfamiliar voice, "She's the last member of the Saeto family, they were all murdered by You-Know-Who."

"Really? She's an orphan?" Harry asked. "She's so pretty though, she doesn't look like an orphan."

I was blushing, a rare sight to see. "Hayzie, come _on_. Let's go find a seat."

She ignored me and knocked on the door. Harry opened it. "Everywhere else is full, mind if we join you?" She asked to my horror.

"Hayzie, _no_," I whispered frantically.

"Sure," Harry said. "Ron is it ok with you?" The other boy, a ginger, shrugged his shoulders.

I stayed hidden safely behind the door, mouthing the words: "I'm going to kill you." to Hayzie.

She merely grabbed my arm. "I'm Hayzie Edwards and this," She tugged my arm so that I was thrown into view. "Is my friend Song-li."

I smiled nervously. "Never mind her there are loads of other seats left," I said, "see you later, Harry."

I stalked off into an empty compartment with Hayzie at my heels, quietly giggling. I sat down angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

"Do you really need to ask that question? The answer is everything."

I crossed my arms and looked out the window. "I know."  
"Looks like somebody's got an admirer."

I looked out the window and ignored her. This was going to be a long ride.

**After the train has stopped**

It was a near heaven experience getting off the train after sitting in a tense and awkward silence the entire ride with Hayzie. Once off the train, Nicole, Tanya and Savannah found us again. They chattered on about how they had searched the whole train for us and finally settled in a compartment with some blond mean boy. I barely listened; it was only background noise to me as I gazed upon the castle on the horizon, the castle that was soon to be my school. I was snapped out of my reverie by a loud voice. "First years, this way." It called. I turned to find the source of the voice; it was an enormous man with a long beard. I flocked, just like all the others did to the man. He led us to a bunch of boats. Tanya and Nicole wanted to ride in one with 'cute boys', so I rode with Savannah, Hayzie and some girl who was quick to introduce herself as Hermione and point out that Hayzie had some dirt on her arm, to which Hayzie responded with one of her "you're on the top of my list" looks. To change the hostile feel of the boat, she asked us which house we thought we would be in.

"House? I thought we'd be living in the castle?" I asked.

"We will, silly. You're house is what group you are in. You take all of your classes with your house and you earn house points. Your house is basically your family at Hogwarts."

Once at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall re-explained the entire concept to us and told us to wait while she prepared for the sorting. As soon as she left, a blonde boy who looked a lot like the man who killed my brother walked over to Harry. "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy! That was a name I recognized. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Harry don't believe anything he says." I said.

The boy looked over at me. "I, also, heard that they are letting orphans, dirty, _sickly_, little orphans." He spat at me. "You're that Saeto girl aren't you?"

"Leave her alone." Hayzie said grabbing my arm and stepping defensively in front of me.

This is another thing I forgot to mention, Hayzie, as soon I came to the orphanage seemed to have adopted me as her little sister. She defended me when the big boys would pick on me because I couldn't speak English. She was always stronger than all of the boys and found herself over one of the Mistress's laps multiple times because of her protectiveness over me. To Hayzie, I was her reason to care.

Malfoy sized up Hayzie with his eyes and must've decided that I wasn't worth dying over and backed off. "Suit yourself, Potter."

Just then, McGonagall returned. "We are ready for you." We all filed in slowly after her. Hayzie held my hand, keeping me close to her. "When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat upon your head."

"Tanya Anderson" was the second name called. Tanya looked back at us shyly and then walked up to the stage. When the hat was placed upon her head it immediately shouted "Hufflepuff!"

The next name called that I recognized was "Nicole Brown". She walked up to the stool slower than Tanya had but, she held her head high. The hat took more time on her before it finally shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

"Hayzie Edwards" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Savannah Karris" was sorted into Hufflepuff, leaving me the last orphan.

Harry's name was called. He was sorted into Gryffindor. After that it was me.

"Song-li Saeto," McGonagall called. Everyone went dead silent just as they had when Harry's name was called. This made me even more nervous. I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon my head. "Another orphan!" A voice sounded in my head. "Plenty of courage yes, wise beyond your years, yes. You are much different than the other three. You are talented, brave, wise, and shy, all traits of three of the houses, but you come from a dark background I see. You have a trait from each house. Now, where to put you? Gryffindor."

Applause, cheers and catcalls erupted from the Gryffindor table. I walked down to it, smiling despite the circumstances. I took the seat across from Harry bravely.

"I didn't hear anything. My friend thought it'd be funny to eavesdrop on you." I lied.

I suppose the ginger caught on because he spat "liar" at me. I automatically got up and moved down the table. I heard Harry snap something at Ron as I took my seat next to an older, very good looking boy and across from another boy. "Hey," I said with my best flirtatious smile to the boy across from me. "I'm Song-li, what's your name?"

"N-Neville," he stammered. "Pleased to meet you."

"Are you a first year too?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, so we'll have classes together!" He said.

"At least now I will know somebody's name." Neville said smiling at me.

"I think we'll be good friends." I said returning the smile.

The handsome boy to the right of me touched my shoulder, I turned to him. "So you are the famous Saeto."

"I have a first name you know." I said. "It's Song-li."

"Well, _Song-li_, my name is Oliver Wood." He said. "I'm the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I've heard about the eleven year old on Japan's world cup team, the Saeto girl."

This was true, something else I have yet to mention. My family, though all death eaters, we also were a hardcore quidditch family. Before I could walk, I was already flying a broomstick and at age ten, even though I was in the orphanage in England, I was accepted onto Japan's World Cup team, whenever there were practices, the team's captain himself would apparate over to get me. I was the youngest person ever to make a world cup quidditch team.

"That's me." I said shyly.

"You're coming out for team tryouts right?" He asked.

"Perhaps," I teased.

"We need a chaser." He said, practically begging.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll come out."

As the last few people were sorted, Dumbledore stood. "Let the feast begin."  
All of sudden food appeared on the empty plates in front of us. The orphanage was not a well funded one; we never had a lot of food, so needless to say I had never seen so much food in my life. My eyes must have sparkled as I stared at it all. I reached for a biscuit and eagerly bit into it. Neville chuckled. I looked up at him and covered my mouth, smiling to myself. I swallowed it. "Sorry, I have just never seen this much food."

"Why?"

"I'm…you mean you don't know?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm an orphan, Neville."

"Oh, I didn't know." He said looking down. "I live with my grandmother. She makes every meal a smorgasbord."

After the last plate was finished all the first years filed to their Prefects. I stayed in the far back with Neville. "Keep an eye on the staircases." The prefect said, "They like to change."

We stopped at a picture of an immense lady. "Password?" She prompted.

"Caput Draconis" said the prefect. The portrait opened to reveal the entry way. We filed in. the prefect told us where our dorms were. I followed Hermione up the stairs.

All of our stuff was already upstairs. I hopped into the bed. This mattress was actually comfortable, something I had never known. I rolled into a comfortable position and closed my eyes. I already made a new friend and had a guaranteed spot on the quidditch team! I believed that I was going to like Hogwarts after all.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**Sorry this took ever so long. I got side tracked with the Perpetual Saga. Today I picked this up and was like wow, I need to type this. There is only one thing I advise you not to do with this story. Try not to predict the relationships that you believe Song-li will be in. Don't try and guess who that man is in the beginning with her. **__****__** This story has many twists and turns. Its probably going to be about fifty or so chapters long. Its her entire life. All seven years and perhaps some of the aftermath. **_


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

My Brothers and Sisters Couldn't Do That

Making friends with people was always easier said than done for me. The first and only friend that I had in my house for awhile was Neville. We ate together, we sat beside each other in class and besides bath time and bed time, we spent about every moment possible together.

Bath time, now that was a more difficult time for me. The bathroom for the Gryffindor first year girls was just like every other bathroom in Hogwarts, one enormous tub where all the girls bathed together. That was a problem for me, not because I had body issues, more or less it was because my body was the issue. The secret weapon gets marked almost about the same way a death eater does, with the dark mark, except all death eaters get marked on their arm. That is far from where the secret weapon gets hers. I don't know if Voldemort planned for it to be provocative because I was marked as soon as I came out of my mother, I was marked on the inside of my thigh. My mark was different, in many ways. One; it was bigger than any death eaters. Two; it was a dragon. And three; when activated, it would spread to fill the entire length of my leg. Of course, at the time I didn't know any of this, I just knew I didn't want any of the other girls to see my leg, which made getting a bath quite difficult. I'd either have to wait in the water until all the other girls got out or I would have to quickly dress without any of the other girls seeing. Isn't bath time supposed to be where all your stress melts away? Not where it starts? Well, that's an entirely different story. Weren't we talking about my friend making abilities? Or lack thereof?

It really all started at breakfast. While I was reading through _Hogwarts: A History_, Neville was marveling at his Transfiguration exam. He'd gotten an E, thanks to my help.

"Neville got a better score than I did." Ron complained loudly. "How is that possible?"

I was trying to analyze whether he was being loud to get my attention or he was generally just a loudmouth. Perhaps it was a trait of a ginger.

"Well, he does hang around Song-li." Harry said. "And she's bloody smart. She has higher marks than Hermione and that is saying something."

"Are you saying he cheated?" Dean asked. "I mean they sit together in every class."

"No, I'm _saying_ he hangs around Song-li." Harry said. "Why don't we _hang_ around Song-li?"

"We do have a load of homework, and she's a lot better looking than Hermione," Seamus said. "Perhaps you are suggesting we become part of the Song-li study group?"

"Study? Me?" Dean said. "Seamus, you're off your rocker."  
"I wasn't intending to study anything…except maybe her cute little face." Seamus said. They all started laughing like they were the funniest blokes in the world.

I huffed and shut my book. I nudged Neville. "Neville, did you hear any of that?"  
"Hm?" He said looking up. "Uh…no."

Nevertheless, at dinner all four of the jerks came over and sat down at my table.

"So, Song-li, we need your help." Dean stuttered. "We wondered if you could help us with our homework tonight."  
I poured myself a goblet of pumpkin juice as calmly as I could. I looked up at their pleading faces and gave them one of my best flirtatious smiles. I heard two of them sigh. "Why of course!" I answered. "I'll show you how to do the problems or where to look in your book and you will do it yourself. That's how I work with Neville."

Their cheerful faces dropped. Ron opened his mouth, a trait that throughout the rest of his life would constantly get him in trouble. "How about you do the work for us and we say we did." He said.

I picked up my goblet and took a sip. "Well, however would you learn if I did that?" I said and picked up my book again.

"We'd study what you wrote down?" Harry said trying to save himself.

I didn't even look up from my book. "That would be cheating and I don't cheat."

"I'll pay you." Seamus said offering me some gold.

I glared at him before looking back at my book. "No. You're welcome to study with us but I will not just hand out the answers."

"God, you are such a stubborn little prat." Ron snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't have the brains to pay attention in class." I said my voice beginning to rise.

Ron knocked the book out of my hands. "And _I'm sorry_ that you're a stubborn little orphan. No wonder you never got adopted. No one wants you."

I picked up my goblet and tossed its contents in Ron's face. "You're such a bloody git!" I snapped, tears starting to tickle my eyes. I grabbed my book and ran from the room.

When I told Hayzie, she was less than pleased. She had him pinned up against a wall before I could say or do anything to stop her. "I will pound you into _non-existence_ if you ever say something like that to _my _Song-li _ever _again." She growled.

"Please don't kill me." He begged.

"I can't kill you; you have to apologize to Song-li." Hayzie said. "But I will injure you severely until you do."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ron pleaded. "Song-li come here."

I hesitated but a nod from Hayzie sent me forward, slowly I might add, but forward. "Are you going to let me go?" He asked. Hayzie looked at me concernedly but I nodded and she let him go.

"Song-li, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong and mean and I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it!" snapped Hayzie and before I could stop her, she punched him in the face. I gasped.

"Detention, Miss Edwards." Snape said coolly as he passed by.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know." She said simply. "Have a good day, Song-li." She smiled and traipsed off.

I knelt next to Ron, he was holding his mouth. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He moved his hand; his lip was swollen and bleeding. I gasped, again. I took his face in my hands. All I remember was just _wishing _it would go away, only _wishing_. I never reached for my wand. I never did anything but _wish_ and it was gone! I pulled my hands away from his face and stared at them in shock. Ron gaped at me.

"How did y-" he started but I cut him off.

"Did what?" I said nonchalantly. "I merely used my wand, Ron, duh."  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "You did?"

"Yes, didn't you see? Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." I said pulling him to his feet.

**At Transfiguration, about ten minutes late**

"Miss Saeto, I never expected you to be late." Said Professor McGonagall. "Because this is your first time, I will let you off with a warning, take your seats."

I sat down next to Neville and opened my notebook. I began working on my notebook but all I could think about was how I did that and how close a call that was.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**Please leave reviews and again, I warn you, don't make any assumptions when it comes to this story. There are too many twists and turns for you to assume anything.**_

_**Little Chiyo **__****_


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**There's A Troll In the Dungeon**

My first year at Hogwarts seemed to fly by as I delved into my studies. I was even doing well in Potions, which seemed to frustrate Snape all the more. It was almost as if he was trying to have everyone but Slytherin fail his class. The only reason Draco even passed his class was because he was assigned a seat beside me.

Before I knew it, Halloween had come along and I still found myself to be sitting at a table solely occupied by Neville. This never seemed to bother me. As long as I had him, and of course Hayzie, I needed no one else. Though, my mind occasionally wandered to the family I once had. Wondering that if by chance, I had inherited this power from them.

I opened my book, but as soon as I had it was taken from my hands. "Quit reading and live a little!" Hayzie snapped as she sat down beside me. She spent much more time at the Gryffindor table than she did at her own.

"I've been trying to tell her that since the beginning of the year." Neville said and quieted after a glare from myself.

"I'm on the Quidditch team! Doesn't that count for anything?" I said irritably. "I find that fun."

"You've been doing that for years, so it doesn't count. It's practically your job." Hayzie said.

"And who said you can't like your job?" I argued.

"Everyone," Neville answered simply. I shot him another dirty look and he quickly shoved a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

The argument was already lost though, having nothing else to say I returned my lollypop to my mouth. When Quirrel burst into the Great Hall screaming, "THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

At this moment, every student in Hogwarts won the award for delayed reaction on a mass level. We all started screaming at once but nobody had the sense to get up and run.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone quieted. "All prefects will lead their house to their dormitories and all teachers will accompany me to the dungeon." He was surprisingly calm for someone who had just been told that there was a life threatening object lurking around in his school full of innocent children.

The students flocked to their prefects. Neville grabbed my hand. I looked at him, sort of the same way a puppy does when its owner does something bizarre. He smiled nervously but I was too frightened to interpret what this all meant as we were rushed away by Percy. "Song-li," A girl's voice said urgently and I was pulled from Neville's grasp. It was Lavender.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Hermione; she's still in the lavatory! She doesn't know and I'm too scared to go and get her." She answered me.

I sighed and patted her arm. "I'll go and fetch her." I assured her. I broke away from the pack of students and headed towards the girls' lavatory. Once at the door, I heard crashed and screaming. I quickly opened the door.

The lavatory was complete chaos. The stalls were nearly nonexistent and in their place piles of broken marble and wood. This was not the most disturbing site though. That would have to be the fully grown mountain troll that stood in the middle of the room, waving its club above his head. Harry and Ron were running around avoiding the blows but there was no Hermione in sight. Ron turned around. "Song-li? Song-li, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Get out!" He ordered.

I was not one to ever take orders. "Where is Hermione?" I demanded.

"Song-li, do you not see the troll in front of you?" Harry demanded.

I was also not one to not have her questions answered. "Where is Hermione?" I repeated.

"Song-li!"

I was also not one for patience. "Where is she?" I demanded.

A feminine cough and a muffled "over here!" drew my attention to the stall wreckage once again. I dashed over to the wreckage and began pulling pieces of wood away and tossing them in any general direction. Harry and Ron were a wonderful distraction for the mountain troll. I finally found her. She wasn't hurt, just frightened as she very well should be. "Stay on your hands and knees. Crawl under the sinks and we'll sneak out the door." I told her.

Hermione, who usually pushed me in the hallway, an act of vengeance on the only student in the school smarter than she, nodded and did as I told her to. As we snuck under the sinks, the troll finally took notice to our presence. He brought his club down. I shoved Hermione forward and put my arms above my head as if I truly thought that would protect me. The club came down and I braced myself for the worst, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a blue shield surrounding me and when the club had touched it, the entire thing was blown to pieces, as if I had thrown a grenade at it. The troll was knocked backwards by the blast.

I stared up by the shield as it slowly faded away. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Don't even try to tell me you pulled out your wand. I know what I saw!" Ron snapped. "What _are_ you?"

That was a question even I wanted answered. I stared at my hands, examining them front and back as if looking for a black hole in my hand, anything to explain why these things happened.

The teachers came in. I looked at them with frightened eyes. "What happened?" McGonagall said, clearly flabbergasted upon finding four first years and an unconscious mountain troll.

I glared at Ron but it was Harry who spoke. "We came down here to warn Hermione about the troll to find him in here. If Song-li hadn't been here, we wouldn't have made it. She's brilliant with her wand." He said looking back at me.

Flitwick nodded in agreement. "That she is."

"Well then, I'll take five points from you three and for you, Song-li," I froze in place. "Twenty points to Gryffindor, for sheer dumb luck."

We walked back to the common room in silence. I didn't hazard a single glance at any of them, especially Ron.

While walking up the staircase to the girls' dormitory, Hermione stopped me. "I'm sure that whatever that was back there wasn't normal." She said. "But it was bloody brilliant. You've got a hidden talent, Song-li."

I smiled weakly. "Yes, and a scary one too." I said. "I can't control it. It isn't like a wand, Hermione."

Hermione took my hand gently. "Have you ever tried to control it?" She asked. I shook my head in response. "Then how do you know you can't?"

Wise words from eleven year old, words that I never forgot. We went into the dormitory and Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I had things on my mind, questions mostly. _Could_ I control it? I was afraid to try. I promised myself that after the Quidditch game, I would practice or more or less try to control my "hidden talent".


End file.
